


Eine Reise...nach Hause?

by Mialiana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O Undertones, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Pre-Slash, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialiana/pseuds/Mialiana
Summary: HP/FG, One-Shot, denke Pre-Slash mit A/B/O Unterton? Harry läuft von den Dursleys weg und trifft auf einen Fenrir, der zwar Alpha eines Wolfsrudels ist, aber mit dem Krieg und Zauberern nichts zu tun hat. AU, Fenrir stark OOC, Sommer nach dem 5. Jahr. Das erste was ich überhaupt jemals geschrieben habe, und es ist nicht ganz so geworden wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber naja...dachte ich lad es trotzdem mal hoch. Ungebetat
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Eine Reise...nach Hause?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Das ist ein Versuch an Fanfiktion, also gehören die Charaktere und alles andere was nach HP klingt nicht mir, sondern alles J.K.Rowling und Geld verdiene ich logischerweise auch nicht damit.

Harry grummelte vor sich hin. Es war kalt, seine Füße taten weh, er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen und so spät am Abend wurde es auch immer schwieriger zu sehen, wo er in diesem Wald bei Surrey hinlief. Doch es war immer noch besser als in seinem alten Leben zu bleiben. Das Leben wo ihm alles diktiert wurde und er alles einfach hinnehmen musste und obendrein auch noch alles und jeden retten sollte. Lieber wollte er hier frei in der Wildnis sein, ohne Vorschriften und Verpflichtungen, als weiter dieses hoffnungslose Leben für andere weiterzuführen... So tief in seinen Gedanken verloren, stolperte er auf einmal über etwas - eine Wurzel? - und fiel auf seinen Hosenboden. Ein amüsiertes Lachen war leise, aber dennoch deutlich in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung zu hören.

"Hast du dich verlaufen, kleiner Zauberer? Was suchst du denn so tief im Wald in _meinem Revier_?", fragte kurz darauf eine grummelnde Stimme, während sich ein Riese von einem Mann direkt vor Harry aufbaute. Panisch sah Harry sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Dann jedoch nahm er all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und beschloss, dass er hier, in **_seiner_** Freiheit nicht auch noch fliehen wollte. Für seine Freiheit und sein Leben wollte er kämpfen! Er blickte so entschlossen wie möglich nach oben und fing an sich in Rage zu reden: _**"Dein Revier!? Was soll das heißen, dein Revier! Der Wald ist ja wohl für alle da! Und überhaupt, hat dir denn keiner Manieren beigebracht? Helf mir gefälligst auf und stell dich vor!".** _Wieder antwortete ihm nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille nur ein amüsiertes Lachen. "Kleiner Zauberer, nimm den Mund mal nicht zu voll. Ich bin Fenrir Greyback, Alpha des Rudels, das dieses Gebiet erobert und markiert hat. Und du kleiner Stock bist...?"

Harry blinzelte schockiert...oh oh, das war gar nicht gut. Dieser Riese schien irgendein Anführer eines magischen Wesens zu sein und der Name kam ihm auch irgendwie bekannt vor... Er sammelte sich kurz und dachte schnell nach. Seinen richtigen Namen konnte und wollte er nicht benutzen, also antwortete er so gefasst wie möglich mit dem erstbesten Namen der ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel: "Tom, ich meine Thomas Adams. Und wieso nennst du mich überhaupt Stock? Da war ja kleiner Zauberer noch besser...Naja, freut mich dich kennengelernt zu haben, aber ich muss dann mal weiter..." Fenrir unterbrach ihn schmunzelnd in seinem Redefluss "Du mein kleiner Zauberer, bist mein Stock weil du so klein und dünn bist und mit einem Stock rumwedelst, sobald du die Gelegenheit hast." Mit einem wölfischen Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu "Und außerdem spiele ich sehr gerne mit Stöcken..."

Nach Worten suchend, raffte Harry sich schließlich selbst auf, blickte wütend zu dem Alpha und machte sich daran, seitlich davon zu stapfen. Der Rudelführer sah es jedoch gar nicht ein, sein neues Spielzeug einfach so gehen zu lassen und zog ihn am Handgelenk gegen seine große, starke Brust. "Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an Welpe, komm lieber mit mir mit. Wir haben bestimmt noch ausreichend Platz für so einen kleinen Stock wie dich und es ist bald schon ganz dunkel. Ruh dich ein bisschen bei uns aus, morgen ist wieder ein neuer Tag." An der starken, warmen Brust von Fenrir, holte Harry plötzlich die Erschöpfung ein. Das Adrenalin ließ nach, und durch die Kombination von Wärme, Stärke und einen wunderbar holzigen, männlichen Duft fand Harry es einfach nicht mehr in sich, noch weiter wachzubleiben. Er sackte nach vorne, noch weiter in die Arme des Alphas, der zwar etwas erstaunt guckte, dann aber mit den Schultern zuckte und den müden Zauberer kurzerhand in seine Hütte trug.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er zunächst einmal gar nicht, wo er denn nun war. Dann holten ihn die Erinnerungen ein, und nachdem er seine Brille auf einem Nachttisch neben dem erstaunlich bequemen Bett gefunden hatte, sah er sich erstmal um. Er schien in einer Art von Fellhütte zu sein, aber durch die kleinen Spalten zwischen den Fellen sah er nur Fels. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging erstmal zu einer 'Wand'. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre das eine Fellhütte in einer natürlichen Höhle. Zögernd, und sich fragend, ob das denn nun wirklich eine gute Idee war, suchte Harry nun einen Ausgang aus der Hütte. Doch lange musste er nicht suchen, denn Fenrir tauchte auf. In der relativen Helligkeit der in Tageslicht gebadeten Höhle, so er noch imposanter aus als er am Vorabend wirkte. Der Alpha blickte mit einem Grinsen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf den Winzling herunter "Na, genug gestarrt? Komm mit, Stöckchen, ich stell dich den anderen beim Frühstück vor. Du kannst dich davor bei der Lichtung erleichtern und am Fluss kurz waschen." Noch nicht ganz wach und etwas verwirrt, tat Harry einfach wie im gesagt wurde. Nach dem Frühstück, wo Harry aus irgendeinem Grund als 'mein kleiner Stock Tom - und wenn es nach mir geht, bald mein Omega' vorgestellt wurde, fand er auch seinen Kampfgeist wieder. "Was war das denn eben? Wieso soll ich auf einmal _dein_ ...äh... irgendwas sein? Ich bin niemandes, und außerdem muss ich jetzt auch weiter!" Fenrir jedoch lachte wieder nur. So langsam ging Harry das auch auf den Keks. Immer nur dieses lachen und nie kamen mal mehr Informationen oder auch nur mal vernünftige Antworten. Er wollte gerade schon zu einer langen Schimpftirade ansetzen, da hob Fenrir besänftigend seine Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich schätze ich war eventuell etwas voreilig und vielleicht nicht so deutlich wie ich es gerne gewesen wäre. Du, mein lieber Stock, riechst eindeutig nach Omega. Und nachdem ich der stärkste Alpha in ganz England bin und dich feurigen kleinen Stock mein Eigen nennen möchte, hab ich dich direkt mal so vorgestellt. Aber keine Sorge, ich kann dir alles erklären was du wissen musst und immer gut für dich sorgen. Dir und unseren Kindern wird es an nichts fehlen." Harrys Unterkiefer sackte während dieser kleinen Rede immer weiter nach unten und sein Gesicht färbte sich erst in ein wütendes und dann peinlich berühtes Rot. "Ich...du...was?! **NEIN! Definitv nicht!** Ich...ich...ich will doch nur...einfach nur mal...einmal in meinem Leben..." schluchzend brach Harry ab und drehte sich weg. Es war einfach nicht fair! Erst die ganze 'der Junge der Lebt'-Geschichte, dann die ganzen Erwartungen bei seinen Verwandten, wo er trotzdem nie gut, nie gut genug war. Dann Hogwarts, wo er auch nie gut, nie gut genug sein konnte. Und jetzt, wo er endlich sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen wollte, kam schon wieder jemand und wollte ihn zu etwas machen das er nicht war, das er nicht sein konnte? In seiner Verzweiflung bemerkte er zunächst gar nicht, wie er in Fenrirs Schoß gezogen, von seinen Armen umschlungen und sanft hin und her gewogen wurde. "Ssssch, Baby, ganz ruhig, alles wird gut mein süßes Stöckchen, du wirst schon sehen, Vertrau mir einfach und ich werde immer für dich da sein...", leise flüsternd redete der Alpha immer weiter auf seinen Omega ein. Als dieser sich weitestgehend beruhigt hatte, fing Fenrir an zu erklären. "Gestern, als ich dich fand, war ich mir noch nicht sicher. Aber unsere Reaktionen aufeinander, die Tatsache dass ich dich beruhigen kann, alles spricht dafür dass du **_mein_** Omega bist. Das muss dir auch keine Angst machen, für dich heißt das erstmal nur, dass ich für dich da bin, dich auffange und beschütze. Dass du mit deinen Sorgen und Ängsten zu mir kommen kannst und ich dir helfe." Harry atmete einmal tief durch. Vielleicht konnte er hier ja trainieren und lernen. Und dabei vielleicht auch ein ganz kleines bisschen den attraktiven Alpha kennen lernen. "Ok", stimmte er schließlich zu, "ich bleibe ein paar Tage und dann kann ich ja immer noch weitersehen". Erleichtert lächelnd drückte Fenrir ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare und sagte: "Mehr will ich erstmal auch gar nicht."


End file.
